


Koneko no Nakamura

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mile High Club, Pet Names, Rich!Ethan, Sugar Daddy!Ethan, top!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy enjoys his rich boyfriend... and his rich boyfriend's private jet.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Ethan Nakamura
Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905163
Comments: 12
Kudos: 381





	Koneko no Nakamura

PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO || Ethercy || Koneko no Nakamura || Ethercy || PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: Koneko no Nakamura – Phoe's Tumblr Prompts

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal, coming untouched

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez

Summary: Percy enjoys his rich boyfriend... and his rich boyfriend's private jet.

**Koneko no Nakamura**

_Phoe's Tumblr Prompts_

It had started out when he got closer to his estranged father. Poseidon was a politician and he liked to parade Percy around proudly at galas and such. Percy didn't much care for these things, or for the press. However, he did love the new older siblings he got and his dad and stepmother.

And then, on one of those boring galas, he met the love of his life. Ethan Nakamura, a Japanese diplomat. Very charming and handsome. They flirted, it was just fun at first. Then, Percy ran into him again and again on other galas and they flirted more and they danced with each other.

Not long after that, Ethan first asked Percy out on a proper date and Percy would have been a fool to say no, he already had a very huge crush on the tall, broad-shouldered politician. Ethan had lost an eye as a general in the army a few years back and the eye-patch somehow gave him a far more ruggedly handsome edge. He had gotten honorably discharged and then pursued his career in politics. There was also the age-difference. Ethan was more than ten years Percy's senior, but if he was being very honest, that was absolutely a turn on for Percy. After all, he wasn't a doe-eyed teen crushing on his teacher. He was a twenty-three year old former marine.

Maybe that was why Percy enjoyed Ethan all the more. Both had their own issues, PTSD from the war. They helped each other through it, knew when the other needed company and when it was best to just be quiet and keep a bit of distance, give the other the time to calm down. They took care of _each other_ in a way Percy had never had in a relationship. He had dated before, casual and meaningless during high school and then after he came back from his first tour, but with someone who couldn't _understand_ – she had tried, but when he had a PTSD flashback, it had scared her. Ethan, he wasn't scared, he was understanding and gentle and he knew how Percy felt.

Still, their relationship started out casual enough. When Ethan was in town, they would hook up, maybe go on a date. Then it became more dates and it grew more tender, more _loving_.

It truly changed the first time Ethan took Percy with him back to Tokyo. Percy had never left the US for anything but his own work. This? Was his first real vacation – and Japan was _beautiful_ and amazing because it was so fundamentally different from what Percy was used to. He got a tour from Ethan, everything overly tourist-y on Percy's demand and then some hidden gems at Ethan's recommendation. The food was amazing and so were the people. And Ethan's _place_ – very classic, beautiful. Percy loved it, it was fancy and yet at the same time down-to-Earth.

They started spending more time with each other, Percy practically living at Ethan's hotel whenever Ethan was over (and it was _always_ high-end, fancy and expensive, naturally). And then Percy started going to Japan more often with Ethan, for longer periods of time.

Their relationship became more and more serious and Percy fell more and more for Ethan.

There was just something about Ethan – he made Percy feel spoiled and taken care of in a manner he wasn't used to. The expensive hotels, the private jet, the fancy food, the presents, the gentleness. Ethan was the all-around package, really. And the thing about it was that Percy didn't just feel like he was a kept pretty boy, he knew Ethan genuinely loved him, cherished him. They talked for hours, Ethan never acted like Percy was dumb or something just because he was much younger, he never acted like he was just buying Percy's affection. Ethan just liked to show his own affection this way. After all, he was _really_ rich – old money – and he liked to say what good was money if one didn't get to spend it on the people they loved? He loved Percy and wanted to do nice things for him and while that had been strange to Percy at first, he had by now thoroughly gotten used to it.

It had become something that Percy liked to indulge in. Fancy clothes, good food, private jets.

"Ah. Ethan brought his boytoy again", commented Ethan's best friend dryly.

They were on their way back to Tokyo, only that it wasn't just Ethan and Percy. Ethan's entourage was with them. Alabaster Torrington, Luke Castellan and Ethan's secretary Chris Rodriguez. Percy liked them all, though Alabaster was never missing a chance to tease them.

"Hey. Someone has to keep Ethan happy and satisfied. It's a very straining and important job, you know", pointed Percy out dryly. "Luke, tell him how important my contribution is."

"Percy's right", agreed Luke, not looking up from the files he was going through. "Remember the stick up Ethan's ass? He used to herd us around relentlessly, even on our days off. Ever since he got himself a Percy, he actually takes days off and he is more relaxed because he gets to fuck it out of his system and all that is thanks to Percy's ass...ets."

"...Okay, that's a fair point", grunted Alabaster, looking at Percy. "Thank you for your service."

Percy stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his legs. Chris was the last one to reach them, with the drinks. Champagne and sushi – not the cheap kind, naturally. Licking his lips slowly, Percy reached for a piece with salmon, watching the way Ethan looked at him as he pushed the piece between his lips. Ethan's emerald eye was dark with lust as he watched.

"So, games, movie, nap, books?", asked Chris as he sat down slowly.

"Card game?", suggested Luke and got a set of cards out of his pocket.

"Flight's long enough to do them all", drawled Alabaster pointedly. "One of the things I'll never get used to are the long flights. Just not my thing, really..."

For a while, the five of them played cards, but Percy soon grew bored so he started stretching his feet – shoes long since abandoned. He slowly ran his feet up Ethan's legs, pushed between Ethan's thighs and found his destination. Ethan stiffed – in more sense than one – and looked up at Percy sharply. Percy offered his most innocent smile as he ran his toes over Ethan's slowly hardening cock. Ethan gritted his teeth as he tried to concentrate on the game and ignore Percy.

Well, that didn't sit right with Percy. He _loathed_ being ignored by his boyfriend. Pouting softly, Percy put a bit more pressure on, in just the right way, coaxing Ethan into full hardness.

"...Do you want to switch seats with me Percy, so you can sit closer to your own feet...?", drawled Luke next to Ethan, looking at Ethan's lap. "Or do you two want to be alone?"

"That's gonna be hard considering we're in a flying metal tube", pointed Chris out.

"We—ell, I think I'm _very_ tired and I will be taking a quick nap."

Percy yawned in a decidedly drawn-out manner, stretching playfully. Alabaster groaned loudly.

"Okay, game's over, I need to watch a movie. With headphones. Very loudly", grunted Alabaster.

Grinning like a shark, Percy made his way to the second part of the the jet. The perks of a very expensive private jet, it had the cozy main room and a sleeping room – six bunk-beds, silken sheets.

"I think I'm tired too", grunted Ethan gruffly.

"Definitely loud music", agreed Chris, snickering under his breath.

As soon as they were in the sleeping quarters and the door closed, Percy found himself pressed against the closed door. He gasped as he felt the hard lines of his lover's body against his. There was something electrifying about sex in the jet, all the way up here in the air, the vibrations of the jet.

"You know you shouldn't tease me like that, Koneko-chan", murmured Ethan darkly.

Percy shuddered breathlessly at that. He _loved_ the pet-name. _Kitten_. Because Ethan liked to say that Percy was as mischievous and brought the same kind of chaotic energy as a cat, with those bright green eyes of his. Kitten was a cute nickname, but kitten in Japanese? There was something special about the way the word rolled off Ethan's tongue, it sent jolts through Percy's body.

"Oh come o—on, we are having a thirteen hour flight", pointed Percy out with a pout. "You can't expect me to _not_ want you then, E. We can do all the other stuff later. Pay attention to me now."

"You truly _are_ a neko", muttered Ethan fondly. "Very well, Koneko-chan."

Slowly, Ethan opened Percy's pants and pushed them down just enough so he could cup his ass and easily slip his fingers between his cheeks. Percy's cheek was pressed against the cold door as two fingers slipped into him, gently prying him open. Percy moaned, hands against the door.

"Don't tease, Ethan", complained Percy, pushing back against Ethan.

"Says the one who has been teasing me for the past twenty minutes", countered Ethan.

He slowly kissed down Percy's neck while adding a third finger, opening Percy up for him with one hand while fidgeting with a condom with his other hand. As he rubbed Percy's prostate, he bit down on Percy's neck. Moaning, Percy pushed back against him. The jet shuddered a little and Percy clung tighter on the door. Ethan pulled his fingers out to instead put the condom on. When he grabbed Percy's hips the next time, it was to line himself up with Percy's hole and push in slowly.

"Koneko-chan, I can't wait to fuck you on every surface of our house", whispered Ethan darkly. "The kitchen-counter. The bath-tub. The couch. The living room table."

Every location was punctured by a sharply angled thrust from Ethan. Percy moaned, clawing at the door as he got fucked hard by his lover. Ethan trailed kisses along Percy's neck, pulling his shirt out of the way a bit to kiss his shoulders too, intend to leave marks.

"Koneko-chan", growled Ethan, making Percy whimper softly. "I want you to come for me, Koneko-chan. My beautiful little kitten. Watashi no Koneko-chan."

Percy whimpered at that, voice breaking. The things that nickname did to him, the way Ethan's accent sounded so true when he was speaking Japanese – he barely had any accent on his English. The way it sounded, the possessiveness to it, it made Percy come on the spot, even without touching his own cock. Percy collapsed forward as he was coming down from his orgasm. He loved riding it out on Ethan's cock, feeling his boyfriend deep inside of him as he slowly came down from his own high. Ethan moaned and bit down on Percy's neck as he also came.

"You are so insatiable, Koneko-chan", muttered Ethan fondly.

"It's all your fault, you spoiled me too much", hummed Percy innocently.

Sighing, Ethan kissed Percy's cheek and pulled carefully out before getting rid of the condom. He collapsed back onto one of the lower bunk beds and waited while Percy got changed – having made a bit of a mess in his pants. Once he was wearing comfortable and clean sweat-pants, he crawled on to of Ethan and curled together. He _did_ have to live up to his nickname, after all.

"I love you", whispered Ethan, gently running his fingers through Percy's hair.

"Love you too, E", replied Percy softly, snuggling closer up to Ethan.

"We are going to sleep once we return home", declared Ethan with a sigh. "And tomorrow, I'm taking you out for dinner, my love. Wherever you want to go, whatever you want."

"Ah. So the day after tomorrow, your ma's having us over?", concluded Percy amused.

Ethan always felt like buttering him up for that, because his parents were very extreme. Ethan cleared his throat though didn't comment any further, so Percy just leaned up to kiss him softly. It sounded good enough for him, really. For now, he wanted to enjoy the rest of the flight though.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). This one was "mile high club" and "pet names". Which was a whole lot of fun, especially for this ship that I haven't written in a while!


End file.
